chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Slavery in Chawosauria
In Chawosauria, Slave Labor is widely practiced. Chawosauria does not Enslave based on Race, they enslave Criminals. In Chawosauria, just not working is illegal, it is illegal to live in Poverty, so the Penalty is incarceration and enslavement, Chawosaurian Law also prohibits Religious Beliefs and Practices, Christians, Jews, Muslims, Hindus, Buddhists, etc, often sentenced to Slave Labor if Convicted. Chawosauria also enslaves Immigrants, [[Defense of Nationalism Act of 2017|Chawosauria blocks All Immigration]] in general. Chawosauria has never enslaved Black or African Individuals. Jewish and Christian Slaves are very common in Chawosauria and are rarely condemned. History Slavery existed in the Chawosaurian World since the Chawalliankalitan Era. The only people enslaved are Criminals and Prisoners of War. When the Chawalliankalitans defeated the Vikings, many Vikings were brought to Slavery and were sold. When Timothy Max Roosevelt came to power in 1976, he ordered the Enslavement of Christians and Civilians of nations he defeated in the Second Brutal War and their Representatives also became Prisoners of War, thereby entitled to Enslavement. Chawosaurian Slavery before 1600 CE Slavery has existed in Chawosauria for a long while since ancient times. Slavery, like today's Chawosauria, was not based on race, but based on the crime a citizen committed. Murder is one of those crimes that will lead to one ticket to enslavement. Chawosaurian Slavery after 1600 CE Since the arrival of African slaves in the 1600s to North America, Chawosaurians rejected African slaves for racist reasons, Emperor George Maximilian of Chawosauria warned of possible miscegenation between White slave owners and black slaves. Chawosauria continued to keep hold of their slaves. George Maximilian ordered that all slaves are to be government owned in 1721. In 1746, Charles Aaron Webster used the Sea Serpent ship to transport slaves from Africa, this deed was condemned by Emperor George Maximilian, but Webster continued the transportation of African slaves. Demographics of Slavery Chawosauria enslaves based on Criminality, however, they do enslave based on Religion, since Chawosauria lives under State Atheism, Religious and rarely Irreligious Chawosaurians get enslaved. Types of Criminal Groups Chawosauria enslaves so very often are Rapists, Murderers, Pedophiles, Polygamists, and Religious Chawosaurians. Christians are the biggest minority group to face enslavement much more than other Religious Minority Group. Gulags There are Gulags in Chawosauria, inspired by the Gulag System of the Soviet Union. In Chawosauria, Gulags are widespread and are where Slaves are found. Slaves are not sold the way African Americans in the United States were sold back in the time Slavery existed in the United States before the early to mid-1860s. In Chawosauria under the law, All Slaves are Government-Owned, and they work unpaid in Government Projects such as Infrastructure, Manufacturing, and more, and they are placed in Gulags for them to have shelter. Slaves as Soldiers When a nation loses a war to Chawosauria, children of that nation's soldiers are usually subjected to involuntary military service on Chawosauria's behalf and they would be considered by military leaders as slaves rather than soldiers, having to work in unpaid conditions and do have to fight involuntarily in war.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:Culture of Chawosauria Category:Empire of Chawosauria Category:Slavery in Chawosauria